


Muddy Footprints

by SandM1827



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandM1827/pseuds/SandM1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So you came home to shower?” He must not have been very far away if he was traveling all the way to Charming for some hot water.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Maybe I missed your stupid face.” Dean turned to shoot him a mischievous grin. “Maybe.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy Footprints

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Warning: Sexual humor.  
> Gif set: [Your Stupid Face](http://stilinski-ortiz.tumblr.com/post/115369803934)  
> Set during Supernatural 1x01 Pilot and Season 1 of Sons of Anarchy.

Jax snagged a cold beer from behind the bar before following muddy footprints to the clubhouse apartment. He smiled at the picture of Dean rummaging through the dresser drawers. He couldn’t help but snort derisively when he caught sight of the other man’s dirt covered…everything.

“Shut up.” Dean grunted.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Jax asked as he dropped down to lay on top of the bed, careful not to spill his drink.

“A Lady in White possessed my car.” It was the best explanation he was going to get, and he learned long ago not to ask too many questions for the sake of his own sanity. “Evil bitch.”

“So you came home to shower?” He must not have been very far away if he was traveling all the way to Charming for some hot water.

“Maybe I missed your stupid face.” Dean turned to shoot him a mischievous grin. “Maybe.”

“Sure.” He sunk back against the pillows and took a long swig from his beer. “How’s the search for Daddy going?”

“Slow.” The stress of that search showed in the tension set in the hunter’s shoulders. “I convinced Sam to come with me.”

“That’s great.” Jax knew how much it meant to Dean that his little brother came along. “You should bring him by. I’d like to meet him.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Shocker. They had been together on and off since high school, and in all that time Jax still had not met the elusive Sammy. “I only have him for the weekend. I have to take him back to Stanford Sunday night.”

“Okay.” He was not going to push the matter. Dean did everything in his own time.

“How’s Abel doing?” The other man swiftly changed the subject. “The surgeries went well, yeah?”

“He’s still in the incubator, but the doctors say his odds of survival are better.” Abel had been conceived during one of he and Dean’s _off_ periods. “Do you want to see him?”

“Yes.” Dean’s hand stilled inside the drawer. “But I can’t. I want to see your son, Jax, I do. I just can’t right now.”

“Can’t or won’t?” There was a big difference between the two.

Dean had met Abel all of one time since the baby had been born. Jax had called him in a panic after the emergency c-section. He was so sure that his son was going to die, before he even had a chance to live. Dean had joined Jax at the hospital hours later to offer him moral support. He stayed as long as he could before quietly slipping away as if he had never been there at all.

“Getting attached is a bad idea.”

“He’s barely a week old,” He couldn’t even recognize his parents faces just yet. “He’s a little young to be getting attached to anyone.”

“Wasn’t talking about him.” Dean sighed and leveled Jax a tired smile. “I’ve already got one Teller I can’t shake. It’s best if I don’t make it two.”

“If he lives-“

“He will.”

“He and I are going to be a package deal.” He was a father now. He had to think about his son when he made decisions. “You are going to have to get to know him at some point. Unless…”

“Unless I take off on a hunt and you never see me again.” Dean took the thoughts right out of his head. “I’m not walking out on you, Jackson. Things between us stay the same, until you decide otherwise.”

“Until _I_ decide.” That was Dean’s way of saying he assumed Jax would find something, _someone_ , better. “Or you do.”

“Or until one of us dies.” The hunter mused nonchalantly. “Whatever comes first.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not with you for your shining optimism.” He muttered under his breath.

“Just for my dick sucking skills.” Dean shot back with a wink as he shrugged out of his soiled leather jacket.

“Actually it’s more for the car than your pretty mouth, if we’re being honest here.”

“It’s always the car.” The hunter chuckled. “Can’t say the same for your bike. Sorry.”

“I know.” Dean might not mind his bike, but it wasn’t what got his engine revving. “It’s the hair. You got a thing for it.”

“That’s exactly it.” Dean ceded while he made a show of stripping out of his shirts. “I like to grab a nice handful when you have my dick in your mouth.”

“I’ve noticed.” He licked his lips invitingly.

“I wouldn’t mind a little of that now.” Dean’s fingers worked the buckle of his belt slowly, like a tease. “You up for it?”

“You know, I would,” He would like nothing more than to strip the hunter down and take all he had to offer. “But you smell like a port-a-potty.”

“You’ve had worse.” The other man countered.

“Take a shower. Get all that dirt and grime off ya,” He gestured to Dean’s gunk covered body. “Then I’ll give you much more than a sloppy blowjob.”

“If it doesn’t involve lube and your dick then I’m not interested.”

“I guess you’ll have to wait ‘til your showers over to find out.” Jax set his beer bottle on the bedside table before hiking up his shirt to give Dean a little peek at what would be waiting for him. “If you’re not out in fifteen minutes, I’m starting without you.”

“Don’t threaten me, Jax.” Dean held up a warning finger. “And I’ll only need five.”

“Take the fifteen.” He shuddered to think of how much dirt could be left in those hard to reach places with only a quick rinse. “If you’re out in anything less than ten, I ain’t touching you with a ten foot pole.”

“You’re so high maintenance.” The hunter quipped as he kicked out of his boots.

“I’m needy too.” He reached a hand down to grasp his hardening cock through his jeans.

“Yes, you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a verse. I just need a title for said verse. Suggestions?  
> [TUMBLR](http://www.stilinski-ortiz.tumblr.com/)  
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/user/SandM1827/)  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they are greatly appreciated.


End file.
